Love Story
by TKDP
Summary: Emma is beginning to lose hope in her and Xander having a relationship, when Xander takes her out for a night she won't forget.


**Hey everyone! I'm back after a long time! So, I always wanted to make a story set at a very special restaurant I went to with my family, but I just didn't know how it'd fit. It's at a camp site, so I was like 'Nope, not for Mighty Med.' I dropped the idea, until I decided to make it a BUNK'd fanfic. I hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing for this fandom! Also, did you hear the news?! Lab Rats and Mighty Med are both ending, and forming a new show TOGETHER called Lab Rats: Elite Force. Sups excited! Now, onto the story! BTW, this is somewhat inspired by Taylor Swift's song: Love Story.**

Nobody's POV:

Emma sighed, and stared out the window of the Woodchuck cabin's window. Only one thing was on her mind, Xander. She really, really liked him, and he seemed to like her, yet he'd made no move in a romantic direction. Emma knew he was busy with camp and helping younger campers, but she still wished that they could have a date that didn't end in her accusing him of attempted murder.

Emma must've been daydreaming, because the next thing she knew, a rock was flying at the window. It was too tiny to break the window, but it sure did make a loud 'bang!'

Emma stepped out of Woodchuck cabin to see what all the ruckus was about, when she looked down at the 'welcome' mat and saw a small envelope. Emma reached down, and unsealed it. Written on the paper inside was 'Meet me at 'the spot' at 8:00 tonight. Xander.'

Emma's heart soared. Was this a date?! Did Xander actually want to go out with her? Emma headed back into Woodchuck cabin to read the letter over and over.

"Hey Emma!" called Lou, walking in. "How's my favorite Woodchuck?"

"Great, Lou!" squealed Emma, "I think Xander wants to go on a date with me!"

"Congrats, Emma!" cried Lou, "Where to?"

"The spot!" squealed Emma.

Lou's face fell. "The spot? As in, the spot…where you accused him of murder?"

"Yeah…." Said Emma, the color suddenly draining from her cheeks. "Oh no! How can we have a date there?! We don't exactly have the greatest history with that place."

"Yeah, first you were attacked by the Kikiwaka, then you accused him of murder, then…" started Lou.

"Not helping!" cried Emma.

"Well, all you can do I hope for the best, I guess." Said Lou. "Here, I'll help you get ready."

Being that it was a camp, Emma didn't have her usual designer dresses at hand, so she chose her best sundress (a strapless pink and white dress covered in a Hawaiian flower pattern) and a pair of white, faux diamond-studded sandals. Lou helped her style her hair into a wavy pony-tail that cascaded across her shoulder, and helped apply lip gloss and eyeliner. (Nothing too extreme. It _was_ camp, after all.)

When all the preparation was finished, Emma twirled in the mirror. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" said Lou, "You look beautiful!"

"I just hope Xander likes it." Said Emma, nervously.

"Honey, if he was attracted to you when you were covered in mud, I'm sure he'll be _crazy_ about you in this." Said Lou.

"Thanks." Said Emma, a smile forming. "You always know just what to say."

"Hey, we Woodchucks look out for our sisters, isn't that right, Zuri?" asked Lou.

Zuri looked up from a magazine, and said, "What? I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, some of us do." Said Lou, always cheerful. "Now go!"

"It's seven-thirty already!" cried Emma, staring at the clock in their room. "I've got to get moving!"

Emma ran down the cabin's steps, past the fire pit, through the woods, and passed the rock mound, when she finally arrived at 'the spot.' She was just on time, and Xander turned and smiled at her.

"W-wow, Emma." Said Xander, nervously, "You look so…so…"

"Oh no." said Emma, "Did my dress get caught on something?" She began to inspect herself for rips or dirt smudges.

"So beautiful." Finished Xander.

"Oh!" Emma said, with a blush, "It took a long time, I mean, I was hoping so, I mean…uh…thanks." Emma stuttered, awkwardly. "So do you." Xander was also wearing the camp version of 'fancy.' A collared shirt and new, un-ripped jeans. He really did look great.

"Thanks!" said Xander, "So, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" asked Emma, confused.

"Oh." Said Xander, "I forgot to tell you. We were just _meeting_ at the spot. I'm taking you to a great restaurant nearby, called 'Tail o' the Pup!'"

"Wow!" cried Emma, "Sounds cool! Wait, we aren't supposed to leave camp!"

"I got us passes." Said Xander. "Now, are you ready for the surprise?"

"What surprise?" asked Emma.

"Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" asked Xander, laughing as he covered Emma's eyes.

"Ha ha…yeah…" said Emma, slightly nervous.

Xander carefully led Emma towards a path leading to the main (dirt) road, and uncovered her eyes. "Wow!" cried Emma, when she saw a two-person bike in front of her. "Is that how we're getting to the restaurant?!"

"Yup!" said Xander, "There's no other mode of transportation at camp, so I figured a two-person bike would be cool! So, pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah!" said Emma, "Very sweet."

Emma awkwardly sat on the seat, carefully adjusting the dress as Xander held the bike in place to help her stay balanced. Emma smiled, to signal she was okay, before Xander jumped on, and the two started pedaling, Xander in the lead, since he knew where the restaurant was.

When Xander signaled to Emma to stop, they were in front of a run-down diner. Not exactly the romantic restaurant Emma had in mind. "Oh." She said, softly.

"Isn't it cool?" asked Xander.

"Uh…yeah…" said Emma, "Very cool…"

"Oh wait!" cried Xander. He suddenly broke out laughing.

"What?" asked Emma, slightly annoyed. She should've been laughing at him for choosing a place like this as an 'appropriate dating' spot.

"You think this is the restaurant?" Xander asked, through his laughs. "Oh Emma, you should see your face!" Emma blushed in embarrassment, not knowing her annoyance showed through. "No, this is just the place they go when it rains."

"Then where are we going?" asked Emma.

"There." Said Xander, gesturing towards a fence. "Right beyond that fence."

"Okay…" murmured Emma.

"Oh, come on." Said Xander, "Don't you trust me?"

Emma thought about it. Did she trust him? After a moment of hesitation, Emma slowly nodded.

Xander grinned, and took her hand, leading her around the fence. "Good." He whispered, "I won't let you down."

When they walked past the fence, Emma gasped. There was tents everywhere, each strewn with Christmas lights. A cute, camp-cabin storefront surrounded the west side of the restaurant, and in the front was a stage with a band playing soft music. Behind the band was a games tent, and a playground, keeping the children occupied. The east side of the camp was surrounded by tall pines, all decked in Christmas lights. Picnic benches stretched out from the front of the stage, some under tents, and others with umbrellas. Next to the stage was a bonfire, and beside that a wood-cabin T-shirt store. Next to the store was an ice-cream shop, also made to look like a cabin, and in front of that, a big tree surrounded by a round bench. Little American flag colored stars were stuck to the tree, shining in the street-lamp light. Behind the tree was the storm shelter, and a smokehouse. Beyond the game tent was various cabins and campsites. The whole place was so incredible beautiful, it left Emma speechless.

"What do you think?" asked Xander.

"It's…beautiful." Whispered Emma.

"You're beautiful." Said Xander.

"What?" asked Emma, snapping back to reality.

"Uh…" mumbled Xander, "That dress! Uh, that dress you're wearing is beautiful."

"Thanks." Said Emma, "I'm glad you like it."

Xander was speechless, for a moment. Emma really was beautiful. The glittery straps of her sundress sparkled in the lamplight, giving her an angel look. Xander nearly stumbles over his own feet just walking closer to her, completely entranced. "…so! Should we, you know, get a table?" asked Xander.

"Okay." Said Emma, "I'm hungry. I didn't have lunch. Mrs. Kipling decided it was snack time."

Xander laughed, and led her over to a picnic bench, right by the stage.

They laughed and talked through the whole meal, nodding their heads and snapping their fingers to the music. They told each other stories about things that had happened in and outside the camp. Emma told him about the time she got stranded on a boat, and on an island. Xander told her about trying to get Ravi down from the flagpole, which some kid had strung him up there. Both laughed at each other's stories, and couldn't get enough of each other. Xander even ordered a milkshake for them to share. Emma was so excited; her face had never been so close to his!

"Okay!" cried the lead singer of the band, after a few hours of performing. "This is the last song of the night! All couples, hit the dancefloor for this one!"

The guitarist began to strum the first cords of Taylor Swift's song, Love Story. "I love this song!" cried Emma. Without thinking, she grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him closer to the stage.

 _We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air._

 _See the lights, see the party…_

"So, uh, Emma…" started Xander, "Do you…you know…want to…"

"I'd love to." Said Emma, wrapping her arms around Xander's neck, sending a shiver up his spine as he placed his arms at her waist. The two slow danced, Emma leaning her head against Xanders muscular chest.

 _That you were romeo, you were throwing pebbles…_

 _Hmm…_ thought Emma, _Kind of reminds me of this morning…_

 _And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes._

Xander smiled. "It's a good song…for dancing." He said softly.

"Yes." said Emma, "Especially when it's with you."

Xander felt another shiver run up his spine, as he pulled something out of his pocket. "For you." He said, softly. He held out a small rose, with a pin.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" cried Emma, as she pinned it to her dress.

 _'_ _Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter, and my daddy said 'stay away from Juliette' but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go!_

Xander suddenly gasped, and looked at his watch. We've got to go!

"Aww! Can't we finish the song?" asked Emma. "This is my favorite part!"

"No, we're running out of time!" cried Xander, grabbing Emma's hand.

He quickly led her down towards a meadow, full of rainbow colored flowers. They took a moment from rushing to admire the gorgeous flowers, and sparkling fireflies, before Xander hurried her over to a dock by the camp lake.

"Why are we here?" asked Emma.

"Close your eyes." Said Xander.

"Why…?" asked Emma.

"Just trust me." Said Xander.

"I trust you." Said Emma.

Emma closed her eyes, and Xander gently helped her step into a canoe tied to the dock. Xander started to row the canoe, taking Emma out to the middle of the lake.

"Open your eyes." Said Xander.

The moment Emma opened her eyes, she realized she was surrounded with stars. "Whoa!" she cried, nearly tipping the canoe from shock. All around her, above and below, were stars. Thousands of them, filling up the sky and ground. "Wha-what?!" asked Emma.

Xander laughed. "The air-pollution of New York keeps stars from being visible. But out here in camp, we're so far away from factories and machines, we see all the stars. The stars are reflecting off the lake, which is why it looks like were canoeing through the sky.

"It's incredible." Said Emma, softly. "Thank you for showing me this."

"Look!" said Xander, "The big dipper! And Orion's belt!" Emma sat in silence for the next few minutes, in awe, as Xander pointed out constellation after constellation, some Emma had never seen or heard of before.

When Xander listed off all the constellations he could find, he turned to Emma, and pulled his guitar out of the bottom of the canoe.

"You really came prepared, didn't you?" teased Emma.

"I sure did." Said Xander, "And it just occurred to me, we never got to hear the end of that song you liked."

"We didn't." said Emma.

"Well, do you want to finish it?" asked Xander.

"Me?" asked Emma, "I-I don't know."

"Oh, come on." Said Xander, "I bet you have the voice of an angel."

Emma blushed. "I'm not sure."

"Tell you what." Said Xander, "You start the chorus, and I'll complete it. How's that?"

Emma smiled, and nodded her head. "Besides," added Xander, "There's no way you could be worse than me."

Emma laughed. "Your voice is amazing, Xander!" cried Emma, through her chuckles.

"You really think so?" asked Xander, his voice softening.

"Of course I do." Said Emma, before starting the song.

 _Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and, I'll be the princess…_

Wow. Emma had a much more amazing voice than she gave herself credit for. Xander was so entranced in her voice, he almost didn't notice her waving a hand in front of his face.

"Xander?" asked Emma, "It's your turn."

"It is?" asked Xander, "Oh, right."

Suddenly, Xander put his guitar aside, which confused Emma. He pulled out a tiny box…

 _It's a love story…_

…And opened it, revealing a tiny ring.

 _…_ _Baby just say 'yes'._

"It's time for you to know why I took you out here in the first place." Said Xander. "I wanted a place where we could be alone, to ask you a very important question." He paused, and took a deep breath. "Emma Ross, will you do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" cried Emma, her voice breaking from joy, as he slipped the promise ring on her finger.

When Xander looked up from the task of putting the ring on her finger, he noticed their faces were very close. Without thinking, he caressed her cheek, and pulled her into a gentle, loving kiss.

Emma was in shock and disbelief when Xander asked her to be his girlfriend, but was quickly pulled out of that by his kiss. She quickly accepted his kiss, locking her lips with his, feeling nothing but love, joy, and passion.

When they finally pulled back, their faces were mere centimeters from each other, each gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. "Wow." Whispered Xander.

"Wow." Repeated Emma.

"I can't think of anything that could make this night better." Said Xander.

Suddenly, in the night sky, a firework boomed, and from somewhere on the mainland, Ravi and Horhay screamed, "This is for you, buddy!" As they loaded another firework into the launcher.

"Wow!" Emma shouted this time. Fireworks exploded around them, most heart shaped. One particular firework boomed very loudly, startling Emma and causing her to grab Xander's hand and squeeze it out of instinct. Emma blushed, and smiled, as Xander pulled her into another kiss, their faces perfectly framed in the next heart shaped firework.

When the fireworks display was over, Emma and Xander walked back to the camp, hand-in-hand, the bike forgotten. "This was the best night ever." Said Emma, as she walked down the flowery path.

"Yeah." Said Xander, "I wish it didn't have to end."

"Maybe it doesn't." said Emma. "We should do this again. Soon."

Xander grinned. "Trust me, I've been dying to hear you say that." Xander gently pecked her on the cheek. "Is it too early to say 'I love you?'" asked Xander.

"It would be…" started Emma, "…If I didn't feel the same way."

 **Aww! What did you think? Sweet? Cheesy? I hope you enjoyed! So, this is based off one of my real-life experiences (no, a guy didn't take me out on a lake and ask me to be his girlfriend.) But Tail o' the Pup is a real restaurant in Vermont I went to when I visited family up there. There's no words to describe how beautiful that place is, but I did my best! Finally, people, add more stories to this archive! It's such a good TV show! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated, since it's my first story for this archive. Bye!**


End file.
